dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mage
This profession enchants weapons. There is a Forgemage for each type of smith and carver. The Carver Forgemage is also known as a Carvemage. Acquiring * Hel Munster in Treechnid's Forest (-5,-12) You must be level 65 or higher in the profession you want to be a forgemage for. Tools * Axe Forgemage's Hammer * Dagger Forgemage's Hammer * Hammer Forgemage's Hammer * Shovel Forgemage's Hammer * Sword Forgemage's Hammer * Magic Bow Slasher * Magic Staff Slasher * Magic Wand Slasher * Leather Cutter of the Shoemagus * Setter of the Jewelmagus * Needle of the Costumagus Workshops * Treechnid's Forest (-5,-12) * Brâkmar -29,38 * Bonta -38,-55 Crafting There are two possible enchantments: element enchant and rune enchant. Note: It has been discovered that foremaging Ethereal weapons to add stat bonuses is also possible. Element Enchant With an element enchant, a Forgemage changes a weapon that gives neutral damage into a weapon that gives elemental damage — at the cost of a reduction in the weapon's base damage. See table below. Here is a list to all neutral weapons, although keep in mind that a Forgemage can only work on one type of weapon. The recipe for an element enchant consists of two ingredients: a neutral weapon + a forgemagic potion. These forgemagic potions are made by Alchemists and can usually be found in an Alchemist Sellroom. See the article on metarias, the main ingredient of forgemagic potions, for an understanding of the elemental nature of these potions. If the weapon doesn't have a neutral damage component to convert, the enchantment will fail and both ingredients will be lost. Rune Enchant With a rune enchant, a Forgemage adds bonuses to a weapon. See the table below for details. The recipe for a rune enchant consists of two ingredients: a weapon + a rune. The type of rune determines the type of bonus, and the level of the rune determines the size of the bonus. Notes * Most of the runes can be dropped from monsters. (since v1.16.1 runes are not dropped any more needs confirmation) * Pa and Ra type runes prior v1.16.1 where available by Craf Crushing. Except for the Initiative and Pod runes that are available to craft in stronger versions. * And there are now Rune Sell rooms in Bonta and Brakmar. Experience EDIT: With the new forgemage system you no longer gain experience in proportion to item power. Gained Experience is fixed to 10xp for levels of the crafted item 1-40, 25xp for levels 41-90 and 50 xp for levels 91-100 (needs citation) Forgemages differ from other professions in that their crafting depends on the item power of the weapon. Make sure you understand how item power works if you want to be a successful forgemage. Experience from forgemaging is equal to crafting a recipe with floor(power / 5) slots. As with all professions, you cannot gain more experience than (exp for next level + 1). (This is no longer the case with version 1.16 i am not yet sure how it works) Example: A small wand of intelligence has +15 intelligence, -5 strength. It has item power 15, and thus counts as 15/5 = 3 slots. It thus gives 25 experience when recarved. Example: It's a waste to use a 1000 xp recipe on your first level since you can only get (50 + 1) xp anyway. Success rates The success rate depends on the level of the mage and which weapon you are trying to forgemage. The base success rate starts at 5% and reaches 94% at level 100. The real success rate varies from weapon to weapon. It used to be (base rate - power), with a minimum success rate of 5%. With the recent update, the chances to successfully forge higher power items seems to have increased dramatically. This might have changed in a recent update, see talk page for discussion. Category:Profession